Il trino del diavolo
by Patonejo
Summary: ¿Y si por componer una melodía te acercaras lentamente al infierno? Uno, era el violinista que ansiaba aquella música demoníaca. Otro, el amante que lucharía por salvarle del Diablo...


**Disclaimer: **Los peronajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo sólo los he utilizado para poder participar en el evento de la secta shakaoriana "Fragmentos Históricos Shakaorianos", también que la melodía que hace mención este escrito no me pertenece "Il trino del diavolo" pertenece al compositor y violinista Guiseppe Tartini, yo he utilizado parte de la leyenda para crear esta historia. El personaje de Shaka encarna al violinista Guiseppe tartini, y esta historia está basada en el relato del mismo compositor sobre la creación de la sonata por lo que debo advertir que esto es un universo alterno, además de que es de estilo shonen-ai Aioria x Shaka.

**Notas de la autora:** Al final de la historia se anexan vocabulario y explicación de la historia, ambientación y hechos históricos fundamentales.

Dedicado a mi hermana

**

* * *

**

Il trino del diavolo

"_En el amor,_

_Todas las cumbres son borrascosas"_

_-Marqués de Sade-_

-Basta, basta por favor…- había dejado caer las partituras al suelo, desparramándolas por culpa del movimiento torpe de sus pies, logrando que la tinta de las notas y pentagramas se manchara de tierra, opacando la tonalidad de aquellos gastados y amarillentos papeles. -¡Por qué todavía no puedo terminarte!- sus huesudos y pronunciados dedos se acariciaban las hebras de su rubia cabellera, y debido al roce de su piel con las uñas de su mano derecha una línea de sangre descendió por la carne de su mejilla, bajando por la curvatura de su mentón hasta perderse en la entrada de su largo cuello.

Los ojos marinos de Shaka pestañearon una vez más, contemplando aquel violín que había caído de sus manos temblorosas, justo en el momento en que debía de comenzar el allegro (1).

El arco de madera de permambuco (2) brillante yacía junto a las partituras, manchando de pecastilla (3) la madera del puente y opacando el brillo de las cuerdas.

-¿Acaso es tan difícil lograr lo que quiero?- y es que el pobre músico terminó por dejarse caer a los pies de su malgastada cama, juntando las piernas a medida que se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con una de sus manos. Al terminar, percibió el dolor y el cansancio que procedía de su mano izquierda, contemplando la piel enrojecida de sus yemas producto de haber estado tocando por tres días y tres noches sin detenerse.

Y es que Veracini (4) lo había golpeado, tan profundamente, que el compositor no había querido salir de su habitación hasta no haberse convertido en un virtuoso en el más bello arte de la música. Tal técnica, tal elocuencia y brillantez le habían impresionado; aquellos dedos que corrían sobre las cuerdas manchadas de pecastilla, aquella dulce melodía que había brotado del instrumento lograron cautivarle el corazón, y lastimarle su cordura hasta el punto de buscar su propia melodía. Una melodía que lograra transmitir los sentimientos más profundos e incomprendidos por el ser humano. Una melodía que lo llevara hasta los recovecos perdidos de su memoria, para llegar hasta los desdichados terrenos inhabitados de su corazón.

Y él la encontraría, aunque tuviera que destrozarse los dedos por tanto practicar.

-Joven Tartini- la manilla de la puerta giró dejando al descubierto a un fraile de mediana edad. Shaka levantó la cabeza, contemplando al sacerdote que ingresaba hasta el interior de su habitación. -¿Una mala noche hijo mío?- el rubio sonrió desalentadoramente, levantándose con cuidado para no arruinar sus partituras. Levantó el violín y el arco, depositándolos dentro de la funda negra para finalmente colocar el cerrojo.

-No tanto como las demás que he tenido-

Los labios pálidos y gruesos del anciano dejaron al descubierto una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras se arrodillaba ante la figura del sagrado corazón de Jesús, colocado en una cómoda al final del cuarto. – El cardenal ha estado preguntando por usted…-

-¿Le ha contado de mi paradero?- los ojos marinos del músico buscaron los orbes oscuros del sacerdote, pero lo que encontró logró apaciguar sus temores.

-No se preocupe, no pienso revelar su identidad, mientras se encuentre aquí en la basílica de San Francisco nadie podrá molestarle- el sacerdote se acercó hasta el rubio, llevando fraternalmente una de sus manos hasta su espalda, para guiarle fuera de la habitación.

–Temo decirle que he de interrumpir sus prácticas, pero la señorita Clara ha cocinado un guisado delicioso, y me apenaría el que no lo probara-

-Enseguida bajo padre- Shaka cerró la puerta contemplando la retirada del sacerdote. Antes de retirarse de su cuarto dirigió una mirada a la funda de su instrumento, colocado estratégicamente sobre las sábanas de su cama. Con sus manos quitó el cerrojo, agarrando el violín para apoyarlo en su clavícula, y finalmente frotar las cuerdas por medio de las crines del arco.

La melodía fluyó desde el instrumento, extendiendo el largueto (5) hasta los límites que le daba su memoria, y la velocidad de sus dedos; y es que irremediablemente mientras más tocaba más rápidos corrían los latidos de su corazón, percibiendo mágicamente las notas que necesitaba para completar su obra.

Y él lograría encontrarla: la melodía que representaría los códigos de su vida y de su alma.

* * *

-Hágase tu voluntad, aquí en la tierra como en cielo…- había finalmente dejado de tocar, pues el ardor de sus dedos le había advertido que si continuaba sin descanso se destrozaría la piel, y quizás demoraría más tiempo del que tenía el recuperarse. Sobre su cuello desprotegido colgaba una cadena de su señor Jesucristo, único recuerdo que poseía de su antigua vida como estudiante del seminario de Padua. –Y líbranos de todos los males, amén- frente a sus ojos el largo y estrecho balcón se extendía junto a las paredes, y la luminosidad que albergaba a la basílica era producto de aquellos vitrales góticos dibujados en los ventanales. Shaka contemplaba los frescos que terminaban por embellecer la arquitectura de la basílica superior de San Francisco: Primero las imágenes que retrataban a la virgen María y al cristo crucificado, seguido por los apóstoles San Pedro y San Pablo, para finalmente terminar con la historia del Apocalipsis.

Aquello era majestuoso, casi podía percibir el movimiento involuntario de sus dedos, escuchando paulatinamente los latidos desorbitados de su corazón, a medida que creaba las notas dentro de su cerebro. Sin papel para escribir sólo quedaba la memoria, y aquel dulce sonido que estaba escuchando en el interior de su alma gritaba por salir, pero no era como el sonido que estaba buscando, no era lo suficientemente profundo como para provocarle la necesidad de tocar.

-Tartini- el sacerdote se había acercado lentamente hasta el músico, encendiendo las velas de la bóveda anunciando la hora de la plegaria. – Necesito pedirte un favor-

-Siempre que se encuentre a mi alcance padre-

-Oh, estoy seguro que sí- el hombre dirigió una mirada hasta la entrada, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza al joven que yacía apoyado en una de las murallas. Los ojos marinos del rubio contemplaron a un hombre de estatura pronunciada, cabellos castaños y rizados, con las mejillas encendidas debido a un leve sonrojo; y una mochila cargada en su hombro.

-Hijo, este jovencito está pidiendo refugio por unas noches, y me fue imposible el negarme- el moreno se acercó al músico saludándole con cortesía. – Pero como sabrás no hay habitaciones vacías, ya que la mayoría están designadas a los monjes Franciscanos-

-¿Entonces en qué le puedo ayudar padre?-

-Me gustaría que compartiera contigo tu habitación, no creo que sea un impedimento para tus prácticas, de hecho, podría servir para tener a alguien con quien compartir opiniones-

-No puedo negarme- Shaka le regresó la sonrisa al moreno, provocando que el rubor en las mejillas del castaño se evidenciara con mayor fuerza. El sacerdote continuó encendiendo las velas, hasta dirigirse a la recámara para preparar la ceremonia.

-¿Tu nombre?- el rubio se levantó de la banca, acercándose hasta el joven recién llegado para llevarlo hasta lo que sería su habitación. El moreno se arregló la mochila, apretando con fuerza un paquete que llevaba envuelto en papel café. Sus ojos de color esmeralda se reflejaron en los ojos marinos de Shaka, y nuevamente sintió como le palpitaba el corazón.

-Aioria, vengo de Grecia- el rubio dejó al descubierto su incredulidad, y moviendo lentamente sus manos arreglándose el cuello de su camisa, continuó:

-¿De Grecia? ¿Y se puede saber que estas haciendo en las verdes praderas de Italia?-

-Soy un peregrino- el moreno siguió los pasos del violinista, caminando por las escaleras en forma de espiral que conducían a las recámaras. La respiración entre cortada del moreno lograba percibirla el rubio rozándole la comisura de sus orejas, provocándole escalofríos.

-Entonces supongo que conocías la basílica de San Francisco-

-Nunca había ingresado, pero había escuchado mucho sobre su arquitectura-

-¿Y de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos?- Shaka se había detenido en una de las puertas, la del fondo del corredor correspondía a la suya. -¿Sabes cuál era?-

-Más o menos, pero estoy seguro que corresponde a la basílica superior- le había enseñado la habitación al moreno, a medida que entre ambos colocaban una especie de colchón improvisado que actuaría como cama. Los ojos verdes de Aioria se habían detenido en las hojas esparcidas por el suelo, escritas en un dialecto in entendible para él.

-¿Y eso por qué?- el rubio se agachó recogiendo las partituras, mientras esperaba la respuesta del griego. Aioria dejó su mochila, desenvolviendo la figura de yeso que estaba cubierta con el papel café. –Porque es la bóveda que tiene luz, si fuera la inferior habría sido oscura, además de que te encontrabas meditando-

-Me complace que la conozcas, pues es mi lugar favorito dentro de esta iglesia- Shaka se sentó sobre la cama, contemplando los movimientos del castaño.

-¿Tiene algún nombre en especial?- los dedos del virgo bajaron por su cabello, amarrándolos en una coleta para que no le molestaran sobre su rostro.

-No, pero posee un significado simbólico- el castaño se colocó junto al rubio en la cama, percibiendo como le temblaban las manos por el frío de la habitación. El rubio colocó las partituras que se encontraban en sus palmas en un atril de madera, mientras cerraba los ojos. – Aquella cámara corresponde a la gloria, mientras que la inferior, es la penitencia-

-¿Y los vitrales? ¿También tienen un significado cristiano?-

-Temo decepcionarte, pero fueron elegidos por que Francisco de Asís, a quien esta basílica le debe su nombre, fueron las máximas figuras que veneraba-

-¿Eres sacerdote?- Shaka observó el movimiento lento de los labios de Aioria mientras le hablaba, modulando con dificultad las palabras. El grosor de la carne de su labio inferior, la coloración de sus anchas mejillas, y el brillo de la luz que se reflectaba en los cristales de sus ventanas. Una nota, mágica y escurridiza que brotaba de los rincones de su cuerpo y que ardía en la yema de sus dedos…

Una nota que surgía desde la profundidad de su cerebro, repitiéndose como un sonoro eco que no le permitía respirar con normalidad, y un palpitar descarriado tratando por detenerse.

El rubio abrió con enormidad sus ojos, contemplando el rostro del joven peregrino que se encontraba a su lado, y sintiendo como desesperadamente necesitaba tocar.

-Soy músico- y rápidamente el rubio buscó su violín, estremeciéndose a medida que dejaba caer el arco sobre las cuerdas, escuchando el dulce sonido que había logrado crear –Y gracias a ti he podido comenzar el allegro-

* * *

_Corría con gran intensidad, tratando de atrapar aquella mano temblorosa que se extendía en el fondo del abismo. Sus ojos verdes buscaron la figura del hombre, quien yacía de rodillas sobre el suelo plomizo, con el rostro cubierto por sus cabellos y unas lágrimas estremecedoras surcando sus pómulos. Aquellos labios trémulos rodeados por una línea fina de sangre murmuraban frases cortas, y en su expectación, vislumbró como todo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo siendo tragado por el paso de la oscuridad._

_Al acercarse abrazó el cuerpo de aquel hombre, percibiendo un frío aire acariciarle su columna vertebral y penetrarle la carne de su pecho._

_-Déjame…- y el miserable sonido que brotó de aquella garganta provocó que sus manos se aferraran a ese cuerpo, abrazándole desesperadamente. Escuchó su corazón retumbar en el interior de su pecho a medida que se aferraba más a aquella camisa, buscando sin querer la ubicación del otro corazón, para así escuchar su palpitar. -¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ya no se puede hacer nada?- y los labios se movían paulatinamente, brillando debido a un rastro de saliva que había quedado en el momento en que el joven pasara su lengua sobre la carne gruesa. –Él ya me tiene…y yo…yo no puedo oponerme-_

_-¡No puedo simplemente contemplar como mueres!- y él sintió sus cuerdas vocales moverse en el interior de su garganta, mientras sus párpados se apretaban con brusquedad, tratando de controlar aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. Sus pestañas largas y gruesas se movían involuntariamente, dejando al descubierto su temor. -¡Mírame!- y rápidamente dejó que su mano atrapara aquel mentón pálido para lograr dirigir aquella mirada apagada hasta la dirección de su propio rostro, y poder contemplarle con claridad._

_Los ojos marinos del rubio se hundieron en los verdes, y Aioria percibió su espalda arquearse contemplando como la cicatriz de la mejilla derecha del violinista comenzaba lentamente a sangrar._

_Y dándose cuenta de que irremediablemente lo perdería sucumbió ante aquella mirada, otorgándole un último beso…"_

-¡Espera!- el castaño se sacudió sobre las sábanas de su cama, sin realmente estar seguro de en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Su rostro pálido le quemaba por la fiebre que le había atacado en la mitad de la noche, y rápidamente se limpió el sudor helado que resbalaba por su frente para finalmente liberar un suspiro prolongado y caer rendido sobre su improvisada almohada.

No recordaba haber dejado la luz encendida, ni tampoco recordaba que la habitación se hubiera encontrado tan desordenada, pues una cantidad exorbitantes de hojas y de plumas se hallaban tiradas sobre la madera del piso; pero si recordaba haber visto el instante en que el rubio se colocó a los pies de su cama para finalmente ubicarse en el centro de la habitación y empezar a tocar.

Sus ojos verdes contemplaron la figura del rubio músico, apoyado de manera extraña sobre una banca de madera gastada y apretando sus dedos mientras rápidamente escribía. Aquellos ojos marinos lucían terriblemente cansados, pero brillando espeluznante debido a la luz de la habitación, para finalmente curvar sus labios en lo que sería una sonrisa de desaliento.

-¡No!- y el rubio agarró el pedazo de pergamino con ambas manos, arrugándolo y arrojándolo por el aire, para dejar que se perdiera junto al resto de papeles y de plumas. Shaka bajó su cabeza, apretando sus manos mientras golpeaba fuertemente lo que estaba actuando de mesa, a medida que percibía como le pesaba el cuerpo y le dolían sus muñecas. Aioria pudo distinguir como aquellos labios se tiñeron ligeramente de sangre, debido a una cortadura ejercida por el roce de uno de sus colmillos.

El músico finalmente se levantó, herido, para colocar su violín en la posición estratégica bajo su mentón, y con sus dedos dejó que fluyera la melodía más triste que el castaño hubiera escuchado en su corta existencia.

Los dedos blanquecinos y delgados del rubio corrieron por las cuerdas del violín, viajando súbitamente por las cuerdas de mi y la, para finalmente sucumbir ante el poderío de la cuerda sol. Y mientras más tocaba más le costaba respirar, más le costaba concentrarse pues su corazón pesaba en el fondo de su pecho. Porque la dulce melodía que buscaba aún no aparecía, y sus lágrimas cayeron rodando de sus ojos, recorriendo su piel para morir finalmente en su boca. El sabor salado le inundó la lengua, y la nota en arpegio sol menor gritó con espeluznante fuerza debido al prolongando vibrato que habían logrado producir sus dedos.

Ante la mirada asombrada del peregrino, la silueta de aquel rubio era algo simplemente impresionante. El porte y gracia que adquiría el virgo una vez que comenzaba a tocar le extasiaba, embargándole de sentimientos extraños su corazón. Sentimientos que viajaban por medio de aquellas partituras del pentagrama, sentimientos que brotaban del movimiento mágico de esos dedos; y así cautivarle hasta el recoveco más solitario de su corazón.

Aioria percibió como su espalda le dolía a medida que el rubio continuaba tocando, como su cuerpo se estremecía sintiendo un enorme pesar y desilusión. Percibiendo, extrañamente, como si lo que estuviera tocando el músico fuera en realidad un llanto prolongado cargado de un indescriptible dolor.

El castaño se levantó de su cama, acercándose lentamente hasta el rubio, pero sin tener la voluntad para interrumpir tan inquietante forma de expresión. En unos instantes, la música se detuvo y los labios gruesos otorgaron una mueca de ira, mientras sus mejillas se iban oscureciendo debido a un rubor que evidenciaba su cansancio; finalmente los párpados se abrieron dejando al descubierto sus pupilas azules, en el preciso instante en que sus dedos volvían a posarse sobre las cuerdas del instrumento, rasgándose la piel de sus yemas.

La sangre rojiza manchaba las cuerdas a medida que el virgo tocaba, y sus uñas se marcaban en la madera en el mismo momento en que el arco descendía con cortos saltos sobre el puente, provocando que la pecastilla brotara de las crines y se lograra producir un sonido rasposo.

-¡Por qué no se oye como yo deseo!- el fantasma del concierto de Veracini todavía le perseguía, y sus piernas se estremecían por tanto haber estado de pie. Percibiendo sus manos agotadas, sus dedos ardientes y su corazón corriendo encolerizado.

Hasta que simplemente tuvo que dejar de tocar, escuchando el corte de la cuerda mí y perforándole la carne de su mejilla derecha.

-¡Shaka!- Aioria había avanzado con rapidez hasta el músico, quien se encontraba en cuclillas y con la palma de su mano presionando la herida, tratando inútilmente de evitar que la sangre continuara fluyendo. Los cabellos rubios le caían sobre sus ojos, evitando de esa manera que el peregrino lograra contemplar el brillo húmedo de sus pupilas, y el brote incontrolable de unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia. –Deja que vea la herida- el rubio apretó con fuerza los dientes, y rápidamente se levantó tomando el arco del violín y aplicándole con potencia una cantidad mayor de pecastilla.

-No te preocupes- el rubio se quitó los cabellos ensangrentados de su hombro, logrando despejar su rostro. Bajo los ojos verdes de Aioria se mostraba una cicatriz larga y pronunciada, en sentido curvo del cual emergían gotas de color carmesí, a medida que la carne de la mejilla se hinchaba. –Esto ocurrió debido a mi falta de habilidad…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a practicar!-

-¿Y cómo crees que lograré mejorar?-

-¡No lo sé, pero has estado practicando toda la noche!- y el moreno se acercó al músico, atrapando el brazo derecho con el cual sujetaba el arco y arrebatándole el violín del izquierdo, para finalmente obligar al rubio a sentarse sobre la cama. Shaka sólo percibió el dolor sobre su piel en el momento en que las uñas del griego se estamparan sobre su brazo, y luego su corazón se detuvo en el segundo en que los dedos de Aioria se dejaron caer sobre su mejilla rozando la curva de la herida con sus yemas. –Mira lo que te hiciste- Shaka dejó caer su mirada sobre sus rodillas, ejerciendo una presión dolorosa en sus nudillos a medida que escuchaba las palabras de Aioria atravesar sus oídos.

-¿Por qué…por qué tú no lo entiendes?- y aunque era firme aquello le dolía. Dolía su propia incompetencia, dolía su falta de creatividad.

-Créeme que sí lo comprendo, pero no lograrás nada si te lastimas, y no te encuentras en la mejor condición para seguir buscando aquello que quieres- el moreno levantó la mano izquierda del rubio, y Shaka contempló la piel de sus dedos enrojecidos, hinchados y con leves cicatrices, producidas por el roce con las cuerdas. -¿Lo ves?- el rubio indicó con un gesto de forma aprobatoria, y su corazón se disparó en el instante en que percibió la humedad de la saliva de Aioria sobre su carne, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron percibiendo la lengua del moreno, lamiendo de forma lenta sus dedos.

-¿Pero qué…?- Aioria colocó su índice sobre los labios de Shaka, indicándole que guardara silencio. El rubio sintió un escalofrío penetrarle su columna vertebral, contemplando como el peregrino se llevaba aquella mano lastimada hasta la carne de su labio inferior. Con su lengua quitó la sangre que yacía sobre la piel, y se apoyó por medio de sus dientes para quitar los restos que se habían secado. Para finalmente depositar un beso profundo sobre las heridas de los nudillos.

Aioria quitó su dedo de la boca de Shaka, y el rubio siguió la mirada del moreno escuchando como le brincaba el corazón, y es que la lengua del peregrino se posó sobre la carne de su mejilla lastimada, lamiendo lentamente la sangre de la herida; y dejando húmedos rastros de saliva a medida que avanzaba sobre aquella carne.

-¿Duele Shaka? ¿Duele no poder hacer lo que quieres?- el rubio percibió el toque de los dedos, dibujando seductoramente sus labios mientras percibía el roce de las uñas sobre las curvaturas de su boca. Aioria saboreó la sangre, volviéndose adicto a esa esencia agridulce.

-¿Duele no poder obtener aquello que buscas?-

Shaka escuchó su corazón, corriendo tan rápidamente que podría salir disparado desde su pecho, y sus manos temblando por un miedo indescriptible frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un miedo que le provocaba las emociones más placenteras y escalofriantes que hubiera sentido nunca, personificado por unos ojos verdes y una cabellera pelirroja, unos labios calientes y unas manos morenas.

-Duele Aioria…- el rubio dejó que el peregrino continuara limpiándole la herida, para finalmente percibir como el roce con aquella lengua paraba y un vendaje fuera colocado en su mejilla.

-A mí también me duele Shaka…- y el músico dejó que el peregrino le capturara la carne de sus labios, para finamente dejarse embaucar por aquel placentero beso y escuchar la música del Allegro brotar sin frenesí al compás de sus latidos.

* * *

"_La rosa que tenía en su mano se había marchitado. Los pétalos habían caído y su piel se había lastimado debido a las espinas. A su alrededor, un enorme camino de rosas rojas decoraba el espacio en el cual había entrado y rápidamente comenzaron a morir. _

_Con sus manos hizo lo posible para salvar las flores, pero las espinas eran afiladas y las hojas ardían sobre su carne logrando desgarrar ligeros trozos de su piel y provocándole profundas magulladuras. _

_-Permíteme sanar tus heridas…- y una voz surgió desde aquel abismo de oscuridad, tomando forma corpórea a medida que la imagen se volvía nítida. Una mano blanquecina surgió primero, cogiendo la mano del músico y rozando la forma de los dedos. En un instante las heridas dejaron de sangrar y Shaka contempló como su carne se volvía a unir, y la sangre regresaba recorriendo el camino hasta sus venas y arterias. –Mi señor, me tendréis a vuestra merced esta noche-_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- el hombre de cabellera negra azabache se levantó del manto de tinieblas, para acercarse hasta el cuerpo de Tartini, y dirigirle una sonrisa cargada de un erotismo demencial. El rubio percibió como la sangre brotaba desde su cuerpo, para detenerse en sus mejillas. El rubor le cubrió el rostro, y su boca tembló escuchando a su visitante. _

_-Soy el demonio- y el hombre dirigió su rostro hasta los ojos azules. El corazón se le congeló contemplando aquellas piedras negras, y aquellos labios gruesos decorados por una línea de sangre. Shaka se convulsionó ligeramente, percibiendo una sensación de frío recorrer su espina dorsal, y sus piernas tambalearse a medida que perdía la respiración. _

_-¿Vienes a matarme?- y el demonio rió mordazmente, atrapando el mentón del rubio para acercar sus labios hasta los suyos propios. El corazón del músico gritó, gritó brincando encolerizado mientras percibía el roce de su cuerpo con el del diablo, percibiendo la descarada caricia que aquel ser le estaba profiriendo sobre la carne de sus labios. _

_-Esta noche soy tu servidor- esa lengua gruesa lamió viperinamente la curvatura de la mejilla del rubio, sintiendo la temperatura caliente del músico a medida que apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo.- Y a cambio de tu alma te concederé los más grandes placeres del mundo…- Shaka escuchó su corazón palpitar con violencia, su cuerpo estremecerse lujuriosamente. Las manos viles del demonio acariciaban su pecho y frotaron con las yemas de sus dedos su piel, su cuerpo se arqueó en respuesta a la caricia, dejando salir un leve gemido al tiempo en que percibía esos demenciales dedos recorrer de forma provocativa sus pectorales. _

_-¿Los placeres del mundo dices?-_

_-Te daré todo lo que quieras- y el rubio se perdió en aquellos orbes oscuros, se perdió en aquellos labios rojizos, en aquellas manos espantosamente provocativas. _

–_Te daré mi alma…pero tengo mi precio-_

_-¿Cuál es tu precio humano?- Shaka caminó lejos del demonio, levantó su violín y su arco para finalmente entregárselo al hombre. –Te reto a que toques una melodía romántica-_

_-¿Retarías al diablo Tartini?- y el demonio tomó el violín, tomó el arco y dejó caer sus dedos huesudos y espeluznadamente largos para dejar que la melodía fluyera por la cuerdas del violín. -¿Perderías tú alma?- los dedos siguieron corriendo por el instrumento, saltando demencialmente por las cuerdas. Shaka escuchaba la música, estremeciéndose de placer. Convulsionándose ante tal bella creación imposible de describir con palabras. _

_El diablo tocó, tocó magistralmente logrando que el palpitar del músico se desorbitara, que las manos del virgo dolieran por sólo sentir como aquel ser rozaba sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su instrumento. Le temblaban las piernas, y su respiración acompasaba bailaba como el dulce susurro de aquel larguetto que superaba con inmensidad el que tanto le había costado a él componer. Su corazón y respiración se cortaron en el instante en que brotó con brusquedad el profundo allegro, tragándoselo con estruendoso poderío._

_Aquella música…aquella música era lo que estaba buscando. Aquel sonido escalofriante que lograba retorcerle sus entrañas, que lograba seducirle su alma para sólo dejarse navegar ante tan bellas partituras. Aquella dulce melodía que estaba escrita en su corazón y que lloraba como el andante melancólico que brotaba desde las cuerdas del violín, y Shaka creyó gemir de puro placer en el instante en que surgía el tan maquiavélico y maravilloso Allegro final (6)._

_El demonio sonrió victorioso, contemplando el cuerpo del rubio estremeciéndose de lujuria debido a la música, con ligereza le devolvió el violín, robándole un beso de aquellos labios condenadamente placenteros –Creo que he pagado tu precio…- y el diablo se retiró de la vista del músico, y ante la mirada anonadada de Tartini la música quedó gravaba en sus oídos…"_

-Jesucristo crucificado…- Shaka se retorció sobre su cama, levantándose violentamente para caer bruscamente en el suelo. De su rodilla derecha brotaron unas pocas gotas de sangre mientras corría apresuradamente hasta su escritorio.

Los papeles cubrieron la mesa caoba, y las notas fueron escritas por medio de sus temblorosos dedos, comiéndose con la mirada cada partitura, cada llave de sol que escribía al comienzo de los pentagramas. Los silencios separaban las últimas notas del larguetto, y en su expectación, el allegro se repetía estruendosamente en sus oídos.

En su mundo no existía nada más que aquella música, en su mundo su cuerpo se retorcía por culpa de aquella melodía y sus labios quemaban debido al fuego que había quedado impregnado en la carne de su boca.

Aioria despertó debido a los movimientos torpes del rubio, logrando que el peregrino contemplara como el músico tomaba su violín y el arco se dejara caer con potencia sobre las cuerdas

El sonido que el griego escuchó no tuvo comparación. Las palpitaciones desesperadas de su corazón no lograron detenerse, y su cuerpo se arqueó convulsionándose placenteramente imaginando aquellos dedos pálidos rozando su piel.

Shaka lo sentía…sentía aquella melodía que se le gravaba en cada poro, en cada hueso de su columna. Con sus dedos trataba de volver a tocar las bellas notas que el diablo había interpretado en su sueño, y aunque el resultado habría de considerarse como una obra magistral, Shaka creyó firmemente que lo que había logrado tocar era infinitamente menor que lo que había escuchado en el mundo de los avernos.

Aún así la habría de considerar como su máxima composición.

-Aioria…- y el rubio se acercó tímida, pero ansiosamente hasta el peregrino. Con sus dedos temblando, y su pecho moviéndose rápidamente por culpa de su respiración agitada, y el moreno le abrazó entendiendo el sentimiento que estaba percibiendo el músico. –Ya la encontré-

-Es magistral- los ojos verdes de Aioria contemplaron la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en aquellos labios rosáceos, y su mano derecha se posó en aquella mejilla, estremeciéndose en el instante en que el rubio dejó caer también su mano. El roce logró que un rubor recorriera el rostro del peregrino, y su corazón brincara rápidamente en el momento en que la dulce carne de la boca del músico cayera sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

En su corazón las marcas del allegro dirigían el compás del movimiento de la lengua de Shaka, jugando descaradamente con la carne del labio inferior de Aioria, y sus corazones palpitaban en el mismo pentagrama, bajo la misma partitura sellada con el estruendoso sonido del allegro final.

Aioria profundizó el beso, juntando su lengua con la carne de la lengua del rubio, y percibiendo el baile prolongado dentro de su boca. Mezclado con saliva y percibiendo aquellas yemas aferrándose a su cuello, a medida que dejaba rastros de pecastilla en la piel morena. Shaka escuchó su palpitar y su boca se detuvo buscando el aire que le estaban pidiendo a gritos sus pulmones.

Y ante la expectación de Aioria, el rubio le había permitido que le acariciara la curvatura de la boca, sintiendo aquella carne inflamada, contemplando las mejillas enrojecidas por el toque carmín del rubor.

-¿Ya no duele Shaka?- pero antes de que el rubio lograra siquiera en contestarle su pregunta, los ojos marinos del peregrino se desorbitaron contemplando el rostro del rubio. Sus cuencas saltaron por causa del terror que le penetró la columna, contemplando como horribles gotas de sangre resbalaban de la frente del músico.

Y Shaka, tembló estremeciéndose, dándose cuenta de que quizás lo que había ocurrido no habría sido un simple sueño.

* * *

Habían pasado siete días desde aquella fatídica noche de 1713, y aunque Shaka había encontrado muchísima inspiración para seguir componiendo, sus dedos siempre volvían a tocar aquella sublime melodía.

Su mente era arrastrada por la turbulenta marea del vibrato, y su corazón gozaba a medida que tocaba; pero su cuerpo se destrozaba con cada nota que salía emitida por su violín, estremeciéndose en horribles escalofríos de lujuria y de muerte. Para el músico la grandeza tenía precio, y él lo estaba pagando a costa de su vida. Ya no había instante en que la carne de sus dedos no se desprendiera de sus huesos, y las cicatrices se llenaban de sangre, corriendo como vil ríos por cada curva de su piel.

El primer día había sido su frente, y ante la mirada atónita de Aioria, la sangre había fluido a través de su piel, bajando por su cabello para teñir de carmín la bella tonalidad de su tez.

Shaka dejó que sus dedos recorrieran las cuerdas del instrumento, ahogándose con el dulce susurro del andante, para dejarse sumergir en el compás del allegro afirmativo. Sus piernas le temblaron percibiendo una oscuridad penetrando su habitación, y sus ojos marinos contemplaron como las flores que estaban colocadas junto a la escultura de su cómoda lentamente se tiñeron de negro, marchitándose con el toque de aquella espesa neblina al rozar la curvatura de sus pétalos.

Y el músico gritó, herido, al percibir cómo sus manos dejaban caer el violín y el arco para terminar rendido en el suelo estremeciéndose por aquel punzante dolor perforándole la carne de su cuerpo. Destruyendo los huesos de sus muñecas y tiñendo con su sangre las partituras que habían terminado junto a él en el suelo.

Shaka movía encolerizado su lengua, tratando de rogar por su vida. Pero en el extraño mundo en el cuál él había caído la música reinaba, y en aquel reino de paradójica connotación musical, reinaba el demonio.

Y el Diablo le sonrió, provocando que el cuerpo del músico se estremeciera percibiendo el toque de aquellos dedos jugar con su carne.

-¡Shaka!- Aioria ingresó a la habitación, después de haber estado forzando la puerta al haber escuchado el sonoro golpe del instrumento. Sus ojos vidriosos contemplaron el cuerpo del rubio postrado en el piso, y la sangre brotando desde sus muñecas. Su corazón se detuvo, pues las cicatrices parecían haber sido realizadas con un martillo y un clavo, como en la crucifixión del hijo de Dios. –Basta, no sigas tocando esa melodía- y su cuerpo abrazó el cuerpo de Shaka, aferrándose con fuerza para que no le arrebataran su vida. Sus lágrimas descendían por sus cuencas, corriendo abrumadoramente por sus morenas mejillas, colándose por la entrada de su cuello y finalmente mezclarse con la sangre de la piel del rubio.

-Déjame…Aioria- y el rubio se ahogó debido a una burbuja de sangre que brotó por su boca, para sufrir un nuevo ataque epiléptico sobre las manos del peregrino. El griego percibió su corazón quebrarse como cual cristal, y sus manos apretarse fuertemente debido al horrible sentimiento de impotencia. – Ya es tarde…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- y aquello dolía, dolía profundamente porque ya lo había vívido, y es que aquella primera noche que había compartido con el músico había visto como su amante moría entre sus brazos, despidiéndose con ese último beso que se habían dado con sus labios ensangrentados.

-Le dí mi alma a cambio del placer que anhelaba…- y el rubio gritó debido a un horrible golpeteo estampado en su muñeca derecha, y la sangre corrió descontrolada por su carne. Aioria tomó un paño presionando sobre la herida y creando una especie de torniquete. –Y yo anhelaba esa música-

-¿A quién se la diste?- y el moreno observaba los ojos azules del rubio, los cuales perdían un poco de brillo cada vez que su cuerpo sufría aquellos ataques. La espesa neblina que residía ahora en las pupilas opacaba la belleza del músico.

El peregrino llevó su otra mano a la herida, tratando de cortar la hemorragia. Tendría que avisar al padre de la basílica, indicándole que una nueva herida había aflorado; pero en la época en la cuál se encontraban no había cura, y el sacerdote sólo podía rezar por el alma atormentada de Tartini.

Shaka sintió sus labios secos, con la piel quebradiza y su lengua impregnada del agridulce sabor de la sangre. Su cuerpo se arqueó percibiendo el paso del líquido viscoso por medio de su garganta.

-Al Diablo- y Aioria abrazó con desesperación el cuerpo del rubio, escuchando aquel corazón latiendo rápido. Escuchando su propio corazón palpitando con violencia, y su boca se posó en la boca de su amante como en su sueño. Con su lengua trató de humedecer la carne, inundando de saliva el labio inferior, y lamiendo seductoramente la sangre que resbalaba de la boca del rubio.

Shaka percibió el roce de aquella caricia, logrando provocar que unas lágrimas leves emergieran de sus ojos y su mano se posara sobre su rostro tapándose el gesto desolado de su cara.

Y Aioria juntó sus labios con los labios del músico, dejando que el sabor de la sangre ingresara hasta el interior de su boca, dejando que su lengua rozara la lengua lastimada de Shaka. Mezclando su saliva con el sabor amargo de la sangre, a medida que percibía como el contacto con los labios de Shaka dolían, quemándole la carne de su boca a medida que profundizaba el contacto. Rasgándole fragmentos de su carne mientras juntaban sus labios, y sus dientes se teñían con aquel color carmesí percibiendo la agonía del que sería quizás su último beso. – El Diablo marcó mis labios Aioria…y por eso no dejan de arder- pero a pesar de que el contacto quemaba, y las entrañas le provocan el peor de los dolores Aioria volvió a colocar sus labios en los labios del músico, dejándose llevar por el movimiento suave de los labios del rubio, y permitirse marcar por la mano del señor de los avernos (7).

* * *

-¡Para! ¡Para!- tercera herida, y Shaka se convulsionaba sobre la cama percibiendo el horrible padecimiento del poder de los látigos golpeando su espalda. Al querer inútilmente de tocar una melodía en su violín, que no fuera su obra magistral, había sucumbido ante la tentación de mejorarla, y su cuerpo había sido atrapado por el manto de oscuridad, en aquel abismo de putrefacción y de sangre.

Su boca se había contraído en el instante en que percibió el olor de la llegada de la muerte tocar a su puerta, provocando que sus brazos temblaran y sus muñecas dolieran descomunalmente. Las heridas de su cabeza se abrieron, dejando fluir el líquido viscoso y enseguida su cuerpo se convulsionó percibiendo el golpe potente de un látigo perforarle la carne de su espalda. El dolor descomunal le retorció las entrañas y el corazón le pesó en el fondo de su pecho, escuchando el palpitar debilitándose a medida que lentamente iba acercándose más al infierno.

-Pagué tu precio humano- y el rey del mundo de los demonios surgió de entre el manto de cuerpos putrefactos. Caminando sobre calaveras y cuerpos sedientos de sangre fresca. –Y yo estoy cobrando lo que pedí…- el cabello negro azabache resplandeció por el brillo de la sangre de las heridas abiertas de Shaka, sus manos olían a carne chamuscada, y sus labios yacían bañados por la esencia de la lujuria. –Y he venido a llevarme tu alma- con un movimiento de aquellos dedos huesudos y de uñas quebradizas el poder del látigo del juicio cayó nuevamente en la espalda del rubio logrando de aquella manera desprender la carne de su espina dorsal. –Al acabar esta noche estarás conmigo en mi reino, y ahí tocarás para mí, pudriéndote una eternidad-

Shaka escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, y el demonio le agarró de los cabellos logrando que las heridas de su cabeza fluyeran desbordantemente. Con sus ojos enrojecidos provocó que el dolor infringido por los clavos del infierno volviera a caer sobre la carne del rubio, provocando que Shaka gritara retorciéndose de manera vil sobre las manos del Diablo.

-Llé…llévatela- con el sabor de la sangre el rubio se estremeció debido al ardor que había percibido sobre las heridas abiertas de su espalda, al sentir como los dedos del demonio se dejaban caer sobre sus yagas, y se manchaban con la sangre caliente de su cuerpo.

-No puedo arrebatarla de tu cuerpo debido al poder sagrado de esta basílica en la cual resides- y el demonio dejó los cabellos del rubio, y el látigo regresó hasta las manos de su dueño, para contemplar con satisfacción como las sábanas de color inmaculado se teñían de color rojizo, y la imagen del rubio colocado en aquella cama fue para el Diablo el mejor de los placeres. –Los rezos no le servirán a esos franciscanos para salvar tu alma, pero me divierte el escuchar sus inútiles plegarias. Tu alma fue sellada en un pacto, y yo vengo a llevarme lo que por derecho me pertenece- y el diablo se acercó hasta Tartini, acariciando con sus uñas la piel magullada del cuerpo del músico. La sensación de placer llegó hasta el cuerpo de Shaka, logrando que su corazón palpitara sin frenesí, percibiendo el sabor de la lujuria recorrerle su cuerpo. Aquellos labios fríos y pálidos se apoderaron de su boca, perforándole la carne de su labio inferior y provocando que el fuego de su marca le arrebatara la respiración. Las manos del diablo se apoderaron de su pecho, acariciando deliberadamente cada músculo, cada pedazo de carne que lograba encender la fibra más escalofriante del rubio, trasportándole a aquel mundo de pecado, y logrando que la entrada al averno fuera extremadamente peligrosa.

Shaka gimió, ahogándose con sangre, y estremeciéndose de terror, percibiendo como el toque de la mano del diablo le excitaba. Como el roce con aquellos dedos calientes le quemaba su piel, y su cuerpo se estremeció de máximo goce al percibir la perforación de aquellos dientes putrefactos sobre una de sus tetillas, a medida que la lengua recorría la curvatura de su carne y su saliva se mezclaba con la sangre.

El beso del Diablo le penetró el cuerpo, logrando que su espalda se arquera y sintiendo nuevamente el estremecimiento del látigo golpearle su espalda.

El señor de los infiernos sonrió satisfactoriamente, a medida que su víctima caía en su abismo, siendo devorado por las llamas calientes de su reino.

-Pero como no puedo llevarme tu alma, tendrás que morir primero- y el beso dejó de ser placentero, para permitir el paso de la agonía escocerle su vientre.

-¡Para! ¡Para!- Shaka gritó encolerizado sintiendo como sus pies se quebraban, sintiendo como sus huesos eran perforados, y su piel se desprendía dejando paso a la sangre.

-Y al igual que tu Dios, quien te protege con su poder espiritual en esta basílica, morirás cuando te atraviese el costado con la lanza- y los ojos de Shaka se abrieron descomunalmente, contemplando cómo de la mano del diablo una lanza con su punta ensangrentada aparecía sobre su mano. El demonio tomó el cuello del hombre, marcando primero su carne. –Al atravesarte el pacto quedará sellado, y tu alma se irá conmigo a mi mundo-

Pero antes de que el diablo lograra marcar con su firma el cuello del músico, Aioria ingresó a la recámara, arrojándose sobre la cama mientras se sacudía deliberadamente de dolor.

Y el diablo pudo contemplar aquellos labios perforados por profundas cicatrices, distinguiendo la huella de la muerte surcar la curvatura de aquella boca. El peregrino contempló al demonio, mientras liberaba sus últimas lágrimas.

* * *

-No puedo pedirte que me devuelvas su alma- y el rubio lentamente abría sus ojos, percibiendo la calidez de la mano de Aioria tocar su mejilla. Escuchando su corazón palpitar al ritmo de la música que había brotado en el interior de su cerebro, y lentamente el mundo de tinieblas a su alrededor se iba disipando, para permitirle distinguir la figura de su amante. -Pero puedo entregarte algo a cambio por ella-

-¿Te entregarías al Diablo humano?- y el demonio bajó la lanza, contemplando aquellos labios marcados por la sangre de los infiernos. –Pero yo anhelo su alma…porque está impregnada con el sabor apetecible de mi pecado favorito- y los ojos del pelirrojo dejaron al descubierto su sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que quizás el negociar no le saldría tan fácil.

-¿Qué pecado rige en la vida de Shaka?-

-La envidia, al tratar de componer una melodía que lograra sorprender, tratando de esa manera superar al violinista Veracini…-

-¿Anhelas las almas impregnadas de envidia?-

-Son las almas que más disfruto- y el diablo sonrió mordazmente, olfateando el aroma del alma del peregrino, y percibiendo el sabor de su propio pecado impregnar sus fosas nasales. –Pero el pecado que reside en la tuya es mil veces mejor- y su lengua viperina salió del interior de su boca, para lamer seductoramente la carne de sus labios. Sus manos presionaron la lanza, provocando que gotas de sangre fluyeran rápidamente de la punta, y así preparar el sacrificio. -Pero aunque me entregaras tu alma no podría llevármela. Este recinto sagrado me impide actuar con absoluta libertad-

-¿Por eso no te has llevado su alma?-

-Primero tenía que matarle, pero veo que tú me puedes resultar más placentero- Shaka tomó la mano del peregrino, tratando inútilmente de rogarle que no se entregara. Sus escasas fuerzas provocaban que sus brazos temblaran, y sus muñecas ensangrentadas se adentraron en las pupilas de Aioria, logrando que una mueca de impotencia surcara la faz de su rostro.

-¿Qué pecado ves en mi alma?- y el diablo preparó la lanza, percibiendo que pronto debería de utilizarla. Sus ojos oscuros atravesaron el cuerpo de Aioria, llegando hasta la fibra más escondida de su corazón, y estremecerse provocativamente a medida que tenía contacto con el pecado.

-La avaricia- y Aioria sonrió desoladamente, cerrando sus ojos a medida que percibía el toque de las manos del diablo posarse sobre su cuerpo.

Y él lo sabía…sabía que desde que había conocido a aquel músico su corazón había gritado rogando porque aquella vida le perteneciera sólo a él. Porque aquellos ojos color océano sólo miraran los suyos, y sus labios se posaran sobre su boca para así robarle sus besos.

Porque todo lo que deseaba era que el amor de Shaka fuera suyo, y que nadie se lo arrebatar de su vida, y ahora irónicamente, si quería que el músico viviera tendría que entregar aquello que conformaba la base de su pecado.

-No puedes llevarte mi alma, pero puedes llevarte lo que sustenta mi avaricia- y los ojos del diablo resplandecieron contemplando el cuerpo del rubio que se hallaba desangrándose en la cama, escuchando las palabras del peregrino brotar desde su garganta. -¿Con eso me devolverías su alma?-

-Con eso sellaría el contrato- Aioria se abrió su camisa, despejando su pecho y mostrando el lugar en el cual residía su corazón. Shaka se convulsionó al tratar de levantarse, luchando inútilmente para que el peregrino detuviera su acto de locura momentánea.

Aioria miró los ojos azules del rubio, y le dedicó la que sería su última sonrisa cargada de amor. –Shaka, yo quiero que vivas para que toques aquella bella música para mí, aunque ya no pueda compartirla contigo…-

-¡No Aioria!- el rubio percibió la sangre correr por su cabeza, bajando por su frente y manchándole sus mejillas -¡No puedo simplemente ver como mueres!- y Aioria dejó escapar una lágrima, recordando su sueño.

-Escúchame, pero escúchame bien…- y sus labios se posaron en la frente del rubio, lamiendo sus heridas. El diablo provocó que la punta cambiara de forma, torciéndola de manera curva para penetrar la carne, y llevarse el fragmento del alma que residía en aquella vida. –Aunque este sentimiento desaparezca, yo seguiré escuchándote tocar…y quizás logre volver a enamorarme de ti-

-¡Aioria no!- y el pelirrojo se dirigió hasta su verdugo, tomando la lanza que había atravesado el costado de Jesús, perforándose la carne de su pecho hasta que logró llegar a su corazón, arrebatándose el amor que impregnaba a su alma, y con ello despojarse de su avaricia.

El peregrino escuchó su palpitar desorbitado, reviviendo todas las emociones que el rubio le transmitía, sintiendo sobre sus labios lastimados el que había sido el último beso de Shaka. El sabor le inundó la garganta, y su lengua revivió la sensación de aquella saliva, de aquel movimiento y escuchando mágicamente la melodía de violín que había nacido cuando se habían conocido. Sus manos temblaban sujetando la lanza, sintiendo el filo de la punta cortándole la carne, y el dolor perforándole las entrañas.

El diablo se llevó aquel sentimiento, percibiendo como su cuerpo vibraba, y con sus manos hizo surgir una pequeña daga para cortarse la piel de sus muñecas. La sangre del diablo cayó sobre el contrato, dando por finalizado el pacto.

A medida que el diablo se desvanecía el rubio percibió sus heridas curarse, y su corazón palpitando con fuerza percibiendo aquel poderoso torrente de vida que regresaba a su cuerpo; pero sus ojos lloraron desolados, contemplando la mirada de su amante…

Sobre la cama sus brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo, estremeciéndose mientras escondía su rostro, y enterraba sus colmillos sobre sus labios.

Y es que en la mirada de Aioria ya no existía ni un ápice de su amor.

* * *

El telón se levantó dejando al descubierto al músico de cabellera rubia, portando su violín en su mano izquierda y en la otra su arco.

Lucía un traje negro combinado con una camisa blanca, y una rosa roja adornando su pecho. Sus manos estaban vendadas y en su mejilla aún se podía apreciar la fina cicatriz dejada por el corte de la cuerda. Sus labios húmedos debido a la saliva que dejaba su lengua al pasar sobre su carne temblaban de nerviosismo en el instante en que contemplaba las butacas repletas de personas.

Sus manos se dejaron caer en su instrumento dejando fluir aquella melodía que le había arrastrado hasta la locura, y que le había quitado lo más valioso que había logrado en su vida, pero que desgraciadamente no había visto cegado por su envidia.

Aioria se encontraba sentado en la primera butaca, escuchando la música estrepitosa fluyendo por las cuerdas el violín, a medida que contemplaba los ojos de Shaka cerrados mostrando sus largas y gruesas pestañas.

Aunque escuchaba la música no logró sentir aquel descarriado sentimiento de amor y de deseo al contemplar a aquel maravilloso violinista que se alzaba de manera imponente en el escenario, porque había entregado su corazón para salvarle y con ello había dejado de extinguir toda llama de su amor, pero ya llegaría el momento en que volvería a sentirlo, ya llegaría aquel estremecimiento y mientras escuchaba la música sonrió dejándose llevar por las notas de la melodía.

El estruendoso final se apoderó del escenario logrando que aquel trino tocara la fibra más profunda del alma de Aioria, logrando que su boca se separara lentamente recordando levemente el sabor de los besos del violinista, y ambos navegaron en aquellas partituras para finalmente hundirse en aquel poderoso trino…

El peregrino se levantó junto al público, aplaudiendo jubilosamente el magistral concierto de su rubio violinista, y guardando para siempre dentro de su inexistente corazón que una noche de 1713 él le había besado bajo las placenteras notas de aquel allegro.

Y la última nota del trino del diablo le perforó el alma rogando desesperadamente el que volvieran a amarse…

**-Fin-**

* * *

Anexo:

1.- **Allegro:** Generalmente es el movimiento inicial o final de una melodía, y está cracterizada por tiempos rápido y vivos.  
2.- **Permambuco: **Madera de un árbol de brazil  
3.- **Pecastilla:** Es una especie de polvillo que se pasa al arco para que se logre el sonido al fortarlo en las cuerdas del violin  
4.- **Francesco Maria Veracini: **Era un compositor y violinista italiano muy respetado en la epoca del barroco, cuenta la leyenda de que Guissepe Tartini habría ido a un concierto de Veracini en venecia y había quedado tan impresionado que, insastisfecho con su propia habilidad en comparación a Veracini, se encerró para lograr componer una melodía magistral en la fecha de 1712, aunque muchos historiadores fichan esta anécdota en el año de 1715.  
5.- **Largueto: **Dentro de las composiciones hay movimientos con tiempos más pausados o lentos, el largueto está caracterizado por ser un movimiento intermedio en la desaceleración.  
6.- **Allegro final:** De notas rápidas y tiempos más cortos, se llamas así pues es el último movimiento de la composición, además de ser mucho más fuerte en sonido que el Allegro.  
7.- **Averno:** sinónimo de infierno

**Explicación de la historia: **Para mí era realmente imposible hablar de una composición sin mencionar siquiera el autor y un poco de su vida, es así como he representado a Guiseppe Tartini en Shaka, esperando que se haya comprendido este punto n_n hay cosas fundamentales como era el hecho de que antes de ser violinista estudió para el sacerdocio en Padua, y toda su vida estuvo buscando una melodía que lograra sorprender, para así acarrearle un nombre entre los grandes de la música, admiraba y envidiaba profundamente al violinista Veracini como he representado en Shaka al hablar de su pecado capital. También he tomado en cuenta para la última parte de la historia "Los estigmas" considernando que el violinista Tartini se encontraba refugiado en la Basílica de San Francisco en el año en que compuso el Trino, escondiendose del Cardenal de Padua de la época por haber desposado a la protegida de este. La basílica le debe su nombre a San Francisco de Asis, y este controversial personaje sufria de estigmas o las marcas de Dios. Sólo he hecho un pequeño cambio: las marcas de las muñecas, pues en los avisos reales de estigmas las marcas de los clavos por lo general aparecieron en las manos. Obviamente Guiseppe tartini nunca sufrió de estigmas xD

**Sobre la ambientación:** La historia se realiza en la Basílica de San Fancisco porque fue, irónicamente en una iglesia, donde Guiseppe Tartini compuso su obra magistral:"The Devill´s Trill" o también conocida por "il trino del Diavolo" "La sonata del diablo" o "El grito del Diablo" en 1713.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
